Good Morning
by rosalindlikespll
Summary: My first fanfic! An Ezria one-shot, but it could lead onto something bigger. Lots of fluff involved, please read and review!


Ezra Fitz woke up on a Saturday morning to find his girlfriend of 4 years wrapped around his chest. It was moments like this when he couldn't help but find himself to feel so blissfully happy and content with his life that you would never have thought that the first year of his relationship had to be hidden in the dark. He looked down at Aria. She was still sleeping and looking as beautiful as ever. Her porcelain skin was glowing as the sunlight shone through the cream linen curtains of their bedroom, and her flowing, curly brown hair cascaded over her shoulders. Ezra smiled to himself, he was often baffled at how he had become so lucky. Sure, he was a published author with his first novel becoming a New York Times bestseller, but that couldn't even compare to Aria. He loved her more than life itself; and tonight, today, sometime within the next 24 hours, he was going to propose to her. Ezra reached over into his nightstand and rummaged around for the small blue box which held what once was his mothers ring. The ring wasn't large and overbearing, but it was certainly not the opposite. Despite his worries, he knew it was just perfect for Aria. He was more concerned about the question in mind.

After putting the box back in the nightstand, he moved his hand from her hip and placed it on her cheek, lightly stroking her cheek with his thumb. It wasn't for another half hour that she began to stir however, but when she did begin to awaken Ezra pressed his lips to her forehead and kissed her softly. Her hazel eyelashes fluttered as her eyes adjusted to the morning light, her arms tightening around her boyfriend's torso as she awoke.

"Good morning beautiful" Ezra said lightly

"Mmmm, good morning to you too," Aria said groggily "How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour or so," Ezra ran his hands through her hair which was still strewn across her pillow

"Seriously? You don't have to just stay in bed all morning, even if I do have a tight grip on you," Aria replied, with a joking hint in her tone.

Ezra smiled his boyish grin he knew she always loved "Nothing could beat the feeling I get when you're sleeping in my arms Aria, nothing."

With that, Aria's day was already made. He always knew what to say, which was one of the, many, many reasons why she loved him so deeply. Her face formed into a perfect smile, and with that she gave Ezra a loving, tender kiss on the lips.

Aria smiled and chuckled within the kiss. She was the one to break the kiss, and then whispered to him "I love you"

Despite the fact he was fully aware that she loved him, every time she said those three words to him it never failed to bring out his adorable, boyish grin. "Mmm, I know"

Aria cuddled into Ezra some more, wishing they could just spend the rest of their lives as peaceful and as happily as they were in that moment. She was currently 20 years old, studying English at NYU, whilst her handsome boyfriend was already a bestselling novelist at the age of 26. Unlike the first few months after they announced they were together back when they lived in Rosewood, here in New York, no one gave them stares; no one speculated anything remotely wrong or curious about their relationship, which was why Aria and Ezra loved New York so much. Yes, every now and again Aria would admit sometimes that she did miss seeing her friends, but she didn't miss them so much that it would take her away from New York. You could say New York was her home, but to be frank, anywhere with Ezra Fitz was home to her. From his tiny, cosy flat in Rosewood to the 3 bedroom, modern, apartment they owned and were currently living in, without Ezra she could never call it a home.

They both suddenly heard a growl erupt from Aria's stomach and both of them burst into giggles.

"Breakfast in bed?" Ezra asked

"Yes, please" Aria replied, with her perfect smile still on her heart shaped face.

While Ezra was still trying to untangle himself from his girlfriends arms, she reached up and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Ezra said whilst still struggling to break free of Arias grip

"For being you" Aria giggled

Ezra sighed in contentment and finally broke free of her grip. He then walked out the door of their bedroom and then into the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen he pulled out two mugs and switched the coffee machine on. He then placed 2 slices of bread into the toaster and got them going aswell. He silently prayed to himself that for once the domestic god within him would show and that perhaps he wouldn't have a morning where the entire apartment smelled of smoke due to his attempt at cooking. 2 minutes later the toast popped up however, and the coffee machine beeped to say it was done, and then he placed all the items on a tray and then carried it into their bedroom.

While Aria was awaiting her breakfast, she decided it would be a great time to carry on reading her book. She looked over at her nightstand on the right side of their king sized bed, and was surprised to find the book she was currently reading, wasn't there. She then looked over at Ezra's nightstand, and then absentmindedly threw her hand into the drawer of his nightstand. Her hand felt over many items, some she knew what they were, like the watch Ezra's father gave him when he announced to him that his book became published, and the pair of reading glasses he once owned years ago when he was long-sighted that he didn't need now, but her hand also felt over some other items which she was unaware of what they were, like a small leather box. Telling herself not to ponder over it, and that it was probably just the box that held the cuff links she got him for Christmas last year, her hand found the rectangular object she had been looking for, where she pulled it out and then begun reading.

By the time 5 minutes had passed she was so emerged into her book she jumped at the sight of Ezra standing in the doorway of their bedroom, wearing only his powder blue pyjama pants and grey t-shirt, carrying a tray of what wasn't burnt breakfast. He nodded and smiled at her jumping at him and then placed the tray on the bed, and then sat cross-legged across from her. Aria placed the book onto her nightstand and then raised her eyebrows in both surprise and approval

"I'm impressed! Did you make this yourself or did you just run to the store to go buy this?" Aria said with humour in her tone.

"Very funny, no I actually made this myself. I prayed to God back there that it wouldn't burn the whole kitchen down and go pear-shaped like usual," Ezra then grabbed his mug and took a sip of his coffee "Do you like it though?"

Aria grabbed her slice of toast and took a bite, and whilst still chewing the piece of toast, she covered her mouth with her hand and then said with certainty in her voice "Yes" to him.

Ezra smiled at his achievement and then kissed his girlfriend on the nose softly. She closed her eyes in response and just smiled.

"So what are your plans for today? Stay in bed, laze around the apartment, watch Saturday morning cartoons?" Aria said whilst wrapping her cool hands around the warm coffee mug.

"Actually, I was thinking we could go grab a coffee and a cake from Starbucks and just walk around or just sit in a park together, but only if you want to though" Ezra said, with hope in his voice.

"I would love to," Aria smiled, uncrossing her legs, moving the tray of empty plates and mugs from the bed onto the floor, and then knelt on the bed wrapping her arms around her boyfriends neck, giving him a passionate yet loving kiss on the lips. He responded by wrapping his arms around her, with his hands landing on the small of her back before pulling away.

"Shotgun the bathroom" Aria said breathlessly

Ezra shook his head and his nose wrinkled with laughter at how typical it was of Aria to end a perfect moment with such a swift remark. She jumped off the bed and then grabbed one of the fluffy white towels that were neatly folded on the dresser and then raced her way to their spacious en-suite cream coloured bathroom.

While she was in the shower, Ezra grabbed the tray they had been using and was about to carry it to the kitchen when he spied that the book Aria fell asleep reading the previous night had been moved to her side of the bed. He remembered that he had placed the book in his nightstand. His heart suddenly started racing. What if Aria had seen the ring. What if she saw the small, but obviously still a ring box whilst searching for the book? Was that why she jumped at the sight of him when he came back from making them breakfast this morning? Ezra carried the tray into the kitchen and then placed the mugs and plates into the dishwasher. By then he convinced himself that Aria wouldn't of seen the box, that it was shoved way in the back of his drawer anyway, and was probably next to the pair of glasses he was given years ago, if they were still in there anyway. He then decided that now would be a time to grab the box and put them in his jeans pocket, ready to put under Aria's usual Crème Brule cupcake order later today. He quickly pulled out the jeans he was planning on wearing today and threw the ring into his pocket, but then put the jeans back in the drawer so Aria would notice anything suspicious. Not long after Aria was walking out of their bathroom wearing the big fluffy towel whilst grabbing her curling tongs and flat iron. Ezra couldn't resist but to give his girlfriend a kiss on the top of her head at that moment, and then quietly said "Thank you" when grabbing himself his own towel, and then shutting the bathroom door.

About 1 hour later, Aria had changed into a burgundy coloured, lace, skater style dress, thick black tights, black heeled brogues and her chunky black cardigan. Her hair was loosely curled, and her makeup was her usual dark eyes and rosy lips. She was grabbing her book and her purse and placing it into her handbag when Ezra walked out of their bedroom, dressed in dark denim jeans, a grey cardigan and a navy shirt, complete with the red tie Aria had given him so many years before.

"Ready to go?" Aria asked

"Yeah let me just go grab my wallet" He replied calmly. Don't get him wrong, he was nervous to ask Aria. Purely because her father, Byron, had passed away a few years prior, so he never got to ask him for his blessing, so in all honesty, Ezra should be feeling like he was about to pass out. But he knew Aria. He knew that when she would stare into space for a good 5 or 10 minutes, some of her thoughts were about him. He knew that she was telling the truth when she said that she loved him with every ounce of her body, because he loved her with every ounce of his, if not more. He knew that if he didn't ask her now, she would constantly start mentioning it, and he wouldn't have a chance to completely and utterly surprise her.

But nevertheless, Ezra was feeling just as anxious as someone who was about to jump off the Eiffel Tower.

After they were both in their coats, gloves and other items of winter clothing, Ezra and Aria walked hand in hand to their coffee shop. It was unusually quiet for a Saturday morning, which Ezra could only of assumed was because of the unreasonably cold weather for January. Before Aria could offer to take both her and Ezra's orders, Ezra suddenly said offered to her "The usual?"

"Oh, yes please," Aria politely said as she sat down in their usual seats. As she sat there she saw a family walk into the coffee shop, and she couldn't help but stare into space as she fantasized about what her and Ezra's life could, if not would be like together. She couldn't help but think about what their children would look like, what she would call her child, what she would call her second if they wanted to. It wasn't as if Aria had never thought of them things before, believe me, she thought about it more than someone should, but no matter how much she could wonder and ponder over things, she always knew that Ezra was the one for her. She didn't care what people thought of their relationship, and frankly no one did care anymore, because for her, Ezra was everything and more, when she looked up at him in the morning there was always something new. She always felt those sparks whenever she brushed his hand or leant her face into his. She was madly, deeply and forever going to be in love with Ezra Fitz, and there was nothing anyone could do or say to change that.

While standing in line, Ezra wondered how he would propose to her, what would he say? He had written a speech beforehand, but to be honest none of that could describe the love and admiration he had for her, he realised words could never describe the love he had for Aria, even if he was a bestselling author. Ezra ordered the two coffees and single cupcake, and just before the person working behind the till put the cupcake onto a plate, he quickly grasped the ring from his back pocket and placed it there. The girl working behind the till was short, blonde, and no doubt a high school senior on her part time job. The girl smiled as she saw the ring and whispered a "Good luck" to Ezra while she placed the coffees down on the table and asked for the $5.75. Ezra nodded in reply and graciously said "Thank you" back to the young girl.

He then walked back to their table and saw Aria smiling, he always loved to see her smile, which was exactly why he was about to ask her what he was.

"A skinny caramel latte for you and a plain black coffee for me," Ezra said, hiding all the nervous thoughts he was feeling, because he wanted this to be a true surprise to her.

"Thank you handsome" She replied kindly, leaning across the table to give him a small kiss on the lips. She then grabbed her cupcake and as she was about to move the small item which was below it, which usually happened to be a sugar packet, she realised that no. This was not a sugar packet.

Before Aria was a white gold ring which had a blue sapphire stone in the middle of it with small diamonds around the sides of the ring. Aria couldn't help but awe over the beauty the ring held, she then looked up, and Ezra was smiling at her before taking the ring from her and saying to her in the most beautiful sincere voice

"Aria Rose Montgomery, I love you. And there is nothing in my life that matters more than you. Will you do the honour of becoming my wife?"

Aria sat there, hands shaking, her mouth turned into a surprised smile. She realised what he had just asked her, and she already knew her answer.

She had never been so speechless in her life. She nodded and whispered to him, "Yes"

Ezra then slid the ring onto the forth finger on her left hand, it was a perfect fit. He lifted her hand and kissed it softly, where the ring would stay forever. She then leant over the table and gave her fiancé a loving, lingering kiss on the lips. "I love you" she stated proudly to him.

She moved to sit with him, as she nuzzled her head into his neck, he placed a kiss on the top of her head and whispered so only Aria would be able to hear

"Oh, it is a good morning"

**A/N: My first fanfic! Thank you so much for reading! Please review, I'm sorry if it was a bit cheesy and perhaps too fluffy. This is planned to just be a one-shot but I think I could expand it into a story, if you have any suggestions on what this could expand onto feel free to include them in the review. Thank you once again! Rosalind :) xxx**


End file.
